Falling Destiny
by sunburst7
Summary: Randi a normal teenager who hates everything about her old life, exspecially the fact that she had been slaving away for an unborn baby. Jamie an old century vampire hopes he had finally found the right girl who will give back his human soul, dying human.
1. An Ordinary Night

An Ordinary Night

Randi has been so tired lately, her mother running her to death with all the chores she has been doing. What was to be expected when her mother was pregnant? Many would ask boy or girl, Randi didn't care, it was another obstacle getting in her way. Randi a fifteen year old girl slaving away for a stupid baby who might not even make it into this world, how ridiculous.

Randi sorely woke up from her restless hour long nap, head still throbbing from all the rush this morning. She quietly slides out of her blue star sheets, trying to ignore her little sister's loud music. Before leaving her room, she looks around at the mess and knows there is no space on the floor for anything because it's covered with clothes, books, and toys she has yet to get rid of. When she leaves she doesn't bother trying to close her door.

She heads down the chocolate brown hall that has pictures all over the walls. The carpeting in the hall was an off white low cut carpet. She looks over the pictures, the one that catches her eyes is the on of her family that has her mom, her dad, her brother, her sister, and of course her. It was perfect, no tag along. She lets out a quick sigh knowing in another month or two, _the little bundle of joy _will intrude her life and ruin everything. She could just imagine her parents too busy to take her to gymnastics, and too busy to realize the money going down the drain already. No more extracurricular activities after school anymore, because it will be help her mom with the baby and so on and so forth.

She enters the living room passing the computer that she ever gets on anymore because of her parents having her do so much. In the living room she stops and takes a step back to look before it's covered with baby toys and has that baby smell. The brown couch that they got a year ago still looked brand new and same with the matching recliner. Above the couch a white tail buck and above the chair a Rocky Mountain elk her dad had shot two months after her first birthday. Behind the couch was a large over look of the yard window that had blue curtains that were always drawn. To her left was two fish tanks, one with fancy guppies that no matter how many you flushed they would just keep reproducing, and in the next one a beta that would look in a mirror and run.

Randi went into the kitchen noticing how peaceful it was. The kitchen had yellow-white walls and one wall that had old fashioned pictures on the plastered paper. The refrigerator was white and was seen right as you entered the kitchen, but only from the side. The stove was also white and was right next to the counters on the other side of the kitchen. The counter had a wood top and contained a microwave, a sink, and the mail basket on it. The cabinets matched the walls, making the kitchen look dull.

What caught Randi's eye was the note that was right next to the microwave. She knew right away what it was, a to do list her mom had left for her and her sister, Megan. Her brother was off at another card convention and they of course were stuck with the chores and with her parents on their anniversary dinner it was torture because they usually had a long list of things to do. She looked at the note:

Megan, Randi,

An, I want you to feed the dogs and make the dinner,

which should be pretty simple frozen pizza.

Meg, I want you to empty the dishwasher.

Love, Mom and Dad

P.S. Be back around nine.

Great, was Randi's first thought. Although she already knew what Megan's reaction would be she knew she would have to tell her anyways. So, Randi glumly marched herself back to Megan's room and knocked.

"What do you want?" Megan asked opening her door.

"Mom left a note saying you need to empty the dishwasher," she tries saying with authority so there won't be an argument.

After Megan searches her eyes for weakness because none showed in her voice she finally says, "Fine. What's for dinner?"

"What Mom and Dad usually leave when they go out to dinner, frozen pizza," she sighs with great depression knowing that even though there was other stuff around the house she had to eat the pizza or her parents would nag her to death.

"Call me when it's done," her sister said before going back into her shutting the door in Randi's face. Randi was going to say something, but didn't, it wiser not to because the arguments would only get them in big trouble with their parents.

She walked back down the hall and into the living room and back into the kitchen. The kitchen had a door leading to the stairs an the garage. She opened the door and a gust of cold air hit her face making her self look down. When she looked up she looked around the garage that was filled with black bags of stuff they hadn't gotten rid of during spring break. She walked over to the freezer and opened it up and of course the pizzas were at the bottom of it. She bent over to get the pizzas and unknowingly her cell phone fell out of her pocket onto on of the bags, she left the garage and left the phone in the garage.

She went into the kitchen and preheated the oven and walked into the living room and turned on the flat screen. Looking over the channels she found her favorite show, _"Ghost Hunters."_ Of course it would be on it was Wednesday and it came on at five in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Just as it went to a commercial and the oven beeped letting her know it was time to put the pizzas in. She went in the kitchen and put them in setting the timer on the oven before going back out to the living room and continuing with the program.

Fifteen minutes later the pizza was done and she called Megan out to eat. Megan came out and changed it to the news and while they were eating the pizza a news cast came on.

"…Three girls found dead in ally ways. The names have not been released. They seemed to have been attacked by an animal. There were bite marks in their necks…" as it continued they sat there in awe because murder rarely ever happened in little Cheyenne, Wyoming. "…They have been autopsied and found that all the blood in their bodies were drained, but right now there are no leads to the animal or person that killed them. If you have any information please call the police department on this case." With that the news went to a commercial.

Before Randi could speak Megan did, "That is a bit creepy not knowing if this is some serial killer or a very dangerous animal. What do you think?"

"Or it could be a vampire, damn I have always had my suspicions," Randi answered teasing her sister whose face went from scared to disgust in less than a second.

"Randi, vampires are not real you idiot," Megan got up and stormed to her room.

Randi just sighed wishing her sister could take a joke even though this wasn't the best thing to joke about. She got up and went into the kitchen putting her plate in the sink before getting a fork out of the top drawer to get a fork to feed the dogs.

* * *

Running through ally after ally trying to find his next victim passing house after house the hunter listened for the right girl. Everything was a blur. Something made him jerk to a stop, a voice so beautiful an angel would be jealous. He listened to it before searching for it. When he found it, he saw it belonged to a girl that looked about seventeen. He climbed a tree near the house and saw that a light was coming through a door. That would be his way in, his way to her.

"…I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know, that you were Romeo and you throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go. And I said: Romeo take somewhere we can be alone…" her voice continued to sing the song that was so unfamiliar and he was puzzled by it.

The song seemed so surreal as if it was being sung by an angel. He had never heard a song so beautiful, that it almost touched his heart.

She left the garage and he knew that was his chance to get in there. He slipped into the garage, just after he hid under some of the black trash bags in the cluttered garage.

Her singing got softer as she was finishing up, "…when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes. Cause we both young when I first saw you." She stopped singing and left him in the dark to his thoughts.

He began to think if this girl with red wavy hair and emerald green eyes really was the one. The prophesy said he would fall in love with this girl after many trials with her and be set free of the curse. The curse that was put on every boy in his family, the only exception his two sisters were cursed too.

A half hour passed before the sound of a cell phone went off playing "Broken Bridges," by Toby Keith. The lights turned on and the girl walked back in and found her cell phone and answered it, "Okay thanks Megan," then hung up. Accidentally the hunter moved making a sound. The girl turned around and said, "Come out or I will call the cops."

He stood up raising his hands up as he stood. The girl had no sense of fear in her eyes, she didn't even scream. This girl was the strangest he had faced in the last two years, except his sisters. She was beautiful, her long red wavy hair coming down past the middle of her back. Her green eyes shone with determination of completing something. She stood about five four, five five, somewhere around there. Even she wasn't super model skinny, she was still petite. Her cheeks were rosy red and there were bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice deeper than the song she was singing earlier.

"Does my name really concern you at this moment," he stepped closer to her, looking her in the eyes.

She did not flinch back nor did she look away, "It does concern me because that way I can hold back any reason to call you asshole or worse."

Puzzled he started circling her, "I don't mind asshole."

Shocked, "You're the first, if I were to call my friends that, boy my neck would be in a noose."

"Why do you act like you're not afraid of me?" He asked as he stopped in front of her. He was very curious for her actions, and for no apparent reason it made him infuriated by the way she acted.

"Because, I'm not," she answered clear as day. Her actions were something he had never experienced before, it startled him.

He stepped face to face with her, still no trace of fear in her eyes. He noticed that her hair smelt like bananas and he liked it for some reason. "I want you to come with me," he said looking down at the angel's face. No she wasn't an angel, she was a goddess, that was fearless to someone as powerful as him.

"What reign do you have over me?" she looked up at him, her eyes blazing with a fire that seemed like it couldn't be put out.

He leaned forward to her neck and barely just scrapped her neck with his fangs. She stepped away pressing her hand against neck and then looking at it. She looked at him and in her eyes he saw something indescribable.

"You're a vampire?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, now can you not go all, wow a real vampire and think I'm a cuddly vampire and start hugging me." he was being sarcastic.

"Okay, now that I know how dangerous you are, I will come quietly on one condition. I want to write a letter to my parents, to tell them I've decided to live alone and not to worry that I'm using my college money and I already have a job."

This was an odd response for a girl in her position, but then again, he didn't know what her life story was and he didn't care. "Fine, ten minutes."

She ran into the house leaving him in the garage and he noticed she had seemed happy to be leaving, which puzzled him the most. He was the most dangerous predator in the world and she was glad she was going with him. It was the most confusing thing he ever experienced next to the fact that she wasn't afraid of him. He began picking at his nails in wonder why she was different from the others before her.

She came running back into the garage with a bag and a calm look on her face. That for some reason disturbed him even more because who knew what was in the bag, with a girl who wasn't afraid of someone who could kill her within a second, who knew. "I'm ready, now what, you going to blind fold me or what?"

Wow. She was very stoic for her age and not having experiencing anything like this before. "Climb on my back."

"What?" she questioned confused.

He didn't want to deal with it so he put an hand behind her head and found the pressure point that would knock her out. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Randi," she said slipping away when he pressed his thumb against the back of her neck. She collapsed into his arms, and with no effort picked her up into his arms, carrying her out through the garage door.

He ran past all the houses that were left in a blur behind them. He ran to his car. His car was a black Lamborghini with two blue dragons forming the Yin and Yang sign on the hood of it. He opened the passenger door and placed her gently in the seat then buckled her in. Before closing her door he kissed her head and said, "Randi, my angel sleep well for now."

With that he went to his side and sat looking at her as the engine roared to life. He stroked a stray hair out of her face before taking off into the night, leaving no trace that he ever took her.


	2. The Ride

Randi woke up, her mind foggy about the previous events, or did the even happen? Had she met a real vampire? Had she really been kidnapped by him? If so what was his name, he had said it wasn't her concern. How old was he? Were there more like him? All these questions rushed through her mind like an unstoppable racecar.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was almost dawn. Dawn? How long did it take to get to his tomb?

"I don't have a tomb," it was like he read her mind.

Can he read minds, she wondered.

"Yes, I can Randi."

The way he said her name made her shiver, it was how was she supposed to put it?

"Is sexy the word you are looking for?"

Blushing and enraged, "Stop doing that, my mind is supposed to be private, so keep yours out of it!"

"If you want something to stay private you should stop thinking," wow, he is a jerk. "I can hear you."

"You're a terrible person, looking in on peoples thoughts," Randi fumed, "If you had the slightest of decency you would stop being a jerk."

Then, the vampire did something strange, he laughed. It wasn't a dark, evil laugh, it was humorous. Which made her wonder why he did laugh at all? So, she decided to ask him, "Why did you laugh, it wasn't funny."

"It's nothing," he paused looking at her, "your attitude just reminds me of my very opinionated sisters."

"You have sisters," she asked hoping that he would tell her.

"Yes, their names are Alex and Mya, they are my blood relatives by the way."

Sisters, not just that, Randi didn't think vampires could have children, maybe she was wrong. She looked at him, he was handsome. He had shoulder length black hair that had hints of red in it. The clothes he wore were more like what a teacher would wear the nice dress shirt and pants, but no tie. They were all black. Was black his favorite color? His eyes a translucent blue. Over all he was nothing but handsome. He could alone be mistaken for a god.

With Randi's arms across her chest the vampire glanced at her. Which made her lose it, "What the hell do you want?"

All he did was sigh and turn back to the road. What was with this guy, he did things that easily pissed her off. This to her was strange because she was a very tolerant person. Although he had been borderline jerk and kind, he was still polite.

"Randi," he paused waiting for her response. "Why did you want to leave your home so bad that you would leave with a stranger let alone a vampire that could kill you?"

This question shocked her, it was almost a realistic question, something a human would ask. "It's not my home, I mean it used to be until my parents decided to have another baby. They didn't even consider how I would feel if they worked me to death, or had me running around from place to place looking for baby formula," Randi answered.

He looked at her as if he didn't know how to respond. She thought that he must being really shocked until, "So, that is your motive."

"Yes, you see I can't consider my house home because it doesn't feel like it," she paused, "are you going to tell me your name or do I have to make one up for you?"

"Like I said earlier, at this point, it's no your concern," he said darkly. Was he really that stupid to think that something like that was supposed to scare her. Randi a girl who isn't afraid of dying should be afraid of a vampire? No, she was far from it. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Shocked by what he had asked she replied with, "What?"

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

What was she supposed to tell him that she was just for his satisfaction, but honestly she wasn't. "I don't know, I guess I would be afraid if I was with someone I felt I didn't know." She took a breath before continuing, "I guess it's because I feel like I know you, like I knew you in a past life, who knows? How did you become a vampire?"

He actually didn't know how to answer this, it was strange that a little girl like her could do nothing but make him think. "I was born a vampire, like many in my family, but the only thing I see it as is nothing but a curse."

What could he mean by curse, if he was born vampire then it really isn't his fault. Didn't he say he had sisters too? If that was true then she wondered if they had felt the same way. As wrong as it seemed to hate where you came from, she could understand though too, she hated her parents and her home so, why should that change his mind.

The next corner they came around is when she saw a large alabaster mansion, that had ivy vines entwined to it and the wolf statues that sat by the door. The stair that went up to it were pebbled like his drive. The trees that surrounded the mansion were turning orange from autumn. In other words it fit in here, it was beautiful, and if she was killed no one would be able to find her.

The vampire parked the car outside the house and got out to walk around the side of his car to open her door. When he opened the door, he held out his hand for her. What a gentleman she thought and took his hand, it was cold but with the heat of her skin it felt good.

As she stood up and out of the car she lost he balance and fell right into him. "I'm sorry," she apologized blushing. She couldn't believe she had just done that, although she wasn't graceful she never lost her balance unless… then a headache hit her hard. She let go of him and slid to the ground holding her head. It hurt so bad that tears started streaming down her face.

"Randi, are you okay?" he asked and she looked up to see concern written on his face.

"Do I look okay," she snapped, "my head hurts and the one thing I didn't grab was my migraine medicine."

"Would you like me to carry you inside?" he asked bending down to pick her up already.

"No, don't touch me I don't need to be carried," she said rising to her feet. She walked past him and toward the house. She had asked herself if she should be scared but for some reason she wasn't, but she felt that she could hold her own against him, if that's what it came down to. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Where's my backpack?"

"In the trunk of the car, I'll get it for you," wow wasn't that kind of him. At home sarcasm was a foreign concept but with this guy it came easily, which was why she liked him. She was experiencing things she hadn't ever experienced.

"Thanks, I guess," she replied back and turned and went for the house again. The house was even bigger close up, she looked up which was a bad idea because she got dizzy that instant. She fell down on the ground and everything went black.

***

"Jamie, do you really think this could be the girl?" Mya asked her elder brother.

He smiled at his younger sister, "I think she might be." He set Randi down in the bed carefully. The gently kissed her forehead before he tucked her in and left the room with his sisters. "Alex, is something wrong?"

"Yes, you are too careless when it comes to taking your victims, because of you there are stories on the news," Alex sighed before she continued lecturing her older brother, "if you don't be more careful, do you know what could happen to us?"

"Don't lecture me," he said deeply, "if you keep hiding the bodies around here and an investigator comes around what the heck are we supposed to do, and you call me careless."

He and his sisters barely ever argued, so he stopped himself before it got any farther. He wouldn't dare bring up the conversation about their parents; they long ago had been killed by vampire hunters, thanks to Jamie they were able to escape. They had watched their parents get staked before they ran off into the night. He had been very protective of his sisters since then.

He looked at Mya who had pale blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She stood about five foot like Alex, but Alex had different eyes, they were strange, they were three different colors, but the aligned in hoops around her pupils. They were amber in the center then, emerald on the middle and dark blue on the outside, and she had honey blonde hair but it had natural streaks of black and brown.

"It's almost morning, it's time for bed you two," he said then kissed them on the forehead before they kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let Maria know about Randi, don't worry about it."

"Okay," they said in unison before grabbing hands and skipping down the hall to their room.

They were his sisters, the only family he had left, he was really protective of them because of it. He didn't care if he died protecting them because that is what he lived for now and maybe Randi now too.

"Miss Maria," he said as he walked into the kitchen. Maria an eleven year old girl who was known as a vampire protector lived at the mansion. She had dark brown hair and violet eyes, normally they were blue, but with contacts she changed that. She also had very pale skin, she would get sick a lot and that's what caused it. In many ways Maria was like another little sister, but like him, both of her parents died trying to protect his parents, so he took the liberty of taking care of her.

"Yes, Mr. O'Brian," she turned around from the stove where she was standing and curtsied. She smiled at him and asked, "What may I do for you sir."

"Don't push yourself please, but I brought home a girl named Randi, watch her and get everything she needs," he told her, "don't push yourself though, I don't want you to get sick again."

"Yes, sir," she said obediently.

"I'll be in my room," he said before turning away to go to bed.


End file.
